The present invention relates to that class of devices useful in dispensing or metering small uniform quantities of powdered or particulate cleaning material, such as powdered soap or powdered detergent. In workshops, laboratories, repair shops and similar working zones clean-up areas have been set aside. Such clean-up rooms are frequented by many individuals who require access, for instance, to cleansing material. Providing soap and detergent bars for multiple use poses many problems as many individuals dislike employing a soap bar which had been used only a short time before by someone else, who may leave a wet soggy soap bar. To obviate this problem to a degree, powdered soap dispensers have been provided which possess a reservoir that must be filled from a container. It is an advantage to employ a dispenser that uses the container having the powdered material as the reservoir whereby no prefilling is necessary.
Another problem frequently encountered in regard to powdered soap dispensers that are usually constructed of metal is the unfortunate fact that the metal will tend to corrode. Powdered detergent and soap material is generally quite alkaline and is also usually hygroscopic. As a result of this the metal will become corroded and the powdered material will often cake around the moving parts. Corrosion can be alleviated by employing all or mostly plastic parts. The problems attendant caking may be diminished by employing as few parts as possible.
It will be seen, therefore, from the following that the field of the invention pertains to means useful in dispensing relatively small increments of a powdered material preferably a powdered soap or powdered detergent directly into the hand or hands of an individual from its container. Additionally, suitable bracket means is included whereby the device may be conveniently removably affixed to a wall or the like.
A prior art U.S. patent to the same assignee for dispensing a viscous material is U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,154. The device disclosed thereby is quite complex requiring many parts and is subject to myriad problems.
Other prior art devices having means for dispensing a quantity of particulate material from a source are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,848; 2,873,050 and 3,252,632.